Kamen Rider W : Begin's Night - Return
by deasakura96
Summary: Bermula semenjak Shoutaro Hidari dan "Unmei no Ko" (anak yang ditakdirkan) berhasil keluar dari gedung dimana menghasilkan banyak Gaia Memory yang dijual ke masyarakat dengan meninggalkan kenangan Paman Soukichi Narumi harus mati terbunuh oleh monster dopant Dan di malam itu jugalah, Shoutaro dan anak tersebut berubah menjadi DOUBLE/W


**_Ini awal pertama kali saya buat fanfic kamen rider (meskipun ada banyak tapi yang ini baru pertama kali di publish) maklum saya juga suka membaca dan menulis karangan liar seperti ini *plak* ok..tak usah membahas soal saya tapi karya saya._**

**Bermula semenjak Shoutaro Hidari dan "Unmei no Ko" (anak yang ditakdirkan) berhasil keluar dari gedung dimana menghasilkan banyak Gaia Memory yang dijual ke masyarakat dengan meninggalkan kenangan Paman Soukichi Narumi harus mati terbunuh oleh monster dopant Taboo. Dan di malam itu jugalah, Shoutaro dan anak tersebut berubah menjadi DOUBLE/W**

Story : Kamen Rider W/Double, tentu Toei Corp. dan pak Shoutaro Ishimonori yang membuatnya

Label : Indonesian, Drama, Adventure, Life

**Cekidot..**

**Chapter : Begin's Night – Return**

Shoutaro membopong anak laki-laki yang diselamatkannya ke kantor Detective Narumi, Paman Soukichi. Dengan keadaan lemas, berhasil kabur dari tempat mengerikan itu. Suatu kejadian yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Shoutaro sendiri. Dia membaringkannya ke sofa.

"Ini semua salahmu!" ucap Shoutaro yang masih terengah.

"Bukan, semua kejadian ini adalah salahmu" tuduh si anak. Tanpa segan dia menyalahkan Shoutaro.

"Apa kau bilang?" siap-siap Shoutaro melayangkan tamparannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ingin melampiaskan kesalahanmu padaku?" dengan berani dia menatap Shoutaro yang tak terkontrol. Tapi Shoutaro mencoba untuk menahan diri dan menjauh dari anak itu. Mendekat ke arah radio.

"Seandainya saja, aku dan paman tidak menerima tugas ini...maka...paman tidak akan.." gumam Shoutaro yang terdengar olehnya.

"Jadi kalian menyelamatkanku karena tugas.." ucapnya singkat. "Bukankah prinsip bagi detektif adalah mengutamakan keberhasilan tugas..sekalipun mempertaruhkan nyawa" ujarnya menjelaskan.

Shoutaro hanya diam saja mendengarnya.

"Wajar kan, jika dia mati demi menyelamatkan diriku..itulah tugasnya.." lagi-lagi dia seenaknya berkata seperti itu. Tak segan Shoutaro menghampirinya dan menarik kerah bajunya. Menggenggam sekuat tenaga untuk mendekat padanya.

"Kau! Apa kau tidak tahu perasaannya? Perasaan keluarganya? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada keluarganya tentang dirinya?" dengan nada kesalnya Shoutaro berucap.

"Tinggal katakan saja, dia mati demi menjalankan tugasnya..apa sulitnya mengatakan hal itu?"

Seketika Shoutaro melepaskan genggamannya itu. Anak itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Manusia macam apa dirimu?" Shoutaro menjauh darinya. Mendekati pintu. "Aku tak menyangka, ada manusia seperti dirimu yang hidup di dunia ini. Manusia yang tak tahu bagaimana perasaan ditinggal oleh seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu. Kau sama saja seperti monster-monster di dalam gedung itu" tanpa membalikkan badannya, dia berbicara pada anak itu dan pergi membuka pintu.

"Kau mau kemana? Apa kau akan melarikan diri dari tanggung jawabmu padaku?" sebelum Shoutaro keluar dari kantor tersebut, anak itu mencegatnya.

"Mau pulang. Aku bahkan tak sudi mengirup udara yang sama denganmu"

BRAAK...Shoutaro membanting pintu kantor.

"_Dia tidak tahu, aku juga sama...dapat merasakan kehilangan itu"_ batin anak itu sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya.

**Esok Hari**

Dimana ada taman dekat sungai dengan jelas dapat melihat Fuuto Tower, Shoutaro masih bimbang. Dia juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa paman telah tiada di dalam gedung itu. Memegang tanggung jawab untuk menjaga anak itu dengan baik-baik. Disamping itu juga, topi yang tidak diperbolehkan oleh paman untuk dipakai oleh Shoutaro berada di kepalanya sekarang. Dia telah diberikan kepercayaan untuk melanjutkan usaha Detective Narumi Office padanya.

"Argh...apa yang harus kulakukan?" dia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ke lantai dan menutup wajahnya dengan topi paman.

"_Haruskah aku kembali ke kantor itu?"_ gumam batin Shoutaro.

"Shou-chan!" tiba-tiba suara dari depan Shoutaro membangunkannya. Shoutaro melirih.

"Hah? Santa-chan!"

"Kau kenapa? Sedang galau? Ayolah, ceritakan pada Santa-chan!" goda Santa-chan.

"Aku sedang tak _mood, _bisakah kau meninggalkanku?" ucap Shoutaro yang malas berurusan dengannya.

"Jangan begitu...ah, aku punya hadiah untukmu" Santa-chan mengeluarkan hadiah dari karungnya. "Tada!" dia memberikan selembar kertas seperti brosur.

"Apa ini? WindScale?" ucap Shoutaro yang agak kesulitan mengucapkannya.

"Mungkin kau akan senang jika berbelanja disana. Kudengar ada banyak diskon yang akan kau dapat..jadi bersenang-senanglah..hohoho!" Santa-chan pergi membawa karungnya itu karena melihat segerombolan anak kecil mengejarnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia berdiri dan berminat untuk pergi kesana.

"Ya..mungkin Santa-chan benar" raut wajah Shoutaro seakan membaik. _"Mungkin saja aku juga harus membelikan anak itu baju"_ batin Shoutaro yang tersenyum dan langsung berangkat dengan motor Hardboiled-nya.

Sampai di toko berbelanja, WindScale. Shoutaro juga terkejut dengan baju-baju modis nan elegan yang ada disana. Tak luput, dia berpapasan dengan baju yang sangat cocok dengan dirinya, menurutnya.

"Hmm...kurasa aku akan membeli setelan baju ini" Shoutaro juga melirik topi yang hampir sama dengan topi paman. Dan berniat untuk membelinya juga. Akhirnya dia mengambil setelan kemeja garis putih hitam dengan blazer hitam serta dasi merah. Juga topi hitam yang cukup keren. Semua itu juga bertuliskan _'WindScale'_ di setiap baju milik mereka. Tak sengaja, dia menemukan sebuah baju yang cukup bagus dan pantas dipakai oleh anak tersebut.

"_Kurasa ini cukup pantas dipakai olehnya"_ batinnya berkata. Tanpa ragu Shoutaro membelinya dengan blazer hijau yang panjangnya sampai ke bawah dengan setelan baju garis vertikal kuning hijau. Tak luput dengan celana pendek serta boot coklat.

Tak lama kemudian dia pergi dengan motornya. _"Benar katanya, aku harus kembali. Aku tidak boleh lari dari tanggung jawabku pada paman soal menjaga dirinya. Paman telah menitipkannya padaku yang harus kuanggap dirinya adalah anak titipan paman" _terus menerus dia meyakinkan dirinya. Seketika juga dia menggas sekencang-kencang motornya tersebut.

Sampai di kantor Detective Narumi, dia langsung menuju lantai dua dimana kantor berada. Sebelum dia membuka pintu itu, dia sempat berpikir. _"Aku harus meminta maaf padanya"_ pikirnya positif.

CRAK...Shoutaro membukanya perlahan. Tak ada seorangpun. Shoutaro bingung.

"Hah..sudah kuduga, dia pasti melarikan diri" hela nafas Shoutaro kecewa. _"Wajar lah, dia kan juga anak yang terkurung lama sekali..jadi.."_

"Kau lama sekali!" tiba-tiba ada suara yang terdengar namun tak ada siapa-siapa. Shoutaro yang mulai ketakutan dengan suara tersebut, mulai dikagetkan dengan anak itu yang muncul dari pintu rahasia.

"Kau? Darimana dirimu..?" Shoutaro mendekati. Dan melirih tempat dia keluar.

"Kupikir kau tahu tempat ini" Anak itu menunjukkannya pada Shoutaro.

"Paman tidak pernah tentang ruangan ini. Mungkinkah ini ruang rahasia paman selama ini?" Shoutaro tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sungguh megah, dan bahkan ada kendaraan yang cukup besar dan aneh.

"Kau bodoh, bahkan kau sendiri tidak tahu ruangan ini" oceh ejekan anak itu lagi.

Shoutaro berlirih. "Tch..kau sendiri?" Shoutaro mencoba mengelak. "Lagipula, saat paman ada disini, aku tidak diperbolehkan memegang atau bahkan mengotak-atik ruang kantornya" Shoutaro mencari alasan.

"Siapa namamu?" belum menjeda ucapannya, Shoutaro kembali bertanya. Anak itu terdiam sejenak.

"Kenapa? Kau lupa dengan namamu sendiri?" ejek balasan Shoutaro.

"Philip...Soukichi yang memberikan nama itu padaku" ucapnya datar.

"Oh!" Shoutaro seketika diam sesaat dia mendengar bahwa nama yang diberikan padanya adalah dari paman. "Ini, untukmu! Kau sama sekali belum mengganti bajumu semenjak kemarin dari gedung itu kan?" Shoutaro memberikan baju yang barusan dia belikan untuknya. Philip menerimanya dengan baik.

Setelah dia menggantinya, Philip terlihat cocok dengan pakaian tersebut. Shoutaro hanya mengangguk saja melihat penampilan Philip.

"Aku menemukan buku di meja ini" tunjuk Philip pada buku yang tergeletak di meja paman.

"Benarkah?" ujar Shoutaro kaget.

"Ini adalah buku menarik yang pernah aku temukan" sahut Philip. Shoutaro yang penasaran ingin melihat isi buku tersebut. Yang ternyata adalah kosong. Tak ada satupun goresan atau tulisan di dalam buku tersebut.

"Kau gila ya? Jelas-jelas ini buku kosong. Bahkan tulisan satu katapun tak ada disini" ejek Shoutaro dengan menunjukkan betapa kosongnya buku tersebut.

"Manusia bodoh sepertimu mana bisa melihat ilmu yang besar di dalamnya" balas ejek Philip yang langsung mengambil buku tersebut dari tangan Shoutaro. Seperti biasa, terpaksa kesalnya dia tahan sementara.

Shoutaro seakan teringat dengan kejadian kemarin malam. Dia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan dia.

"Aku ingin tanya, apa yang kau maksud dengan siap bergabung dan melawan monster seperti mereka bersamamu?" tanya Shoutaro tanpa bertele-tele.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan, saat kita melawan monster-monster itu..kita menggunakan kekuatan maha dahsyat, melawan mereka, bahkan mereka sendiri tidak bisa mengalahkan kita..itulah yang disebut Double" wajah Philip seketika serius.

"Double?" Shoutaro tak percaya. Seakan-akan ada angin Fuuto yang bertiup sangat kencang menghampiri kantor mereka. Membuka jendela kantor dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Argh..anginnya begitu kencang hari ini!" Shoutaro berusaha menutup jendela dengan erat. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, Philip masuk ke dalam ruang rahasia itu kembali.

CLINING...suara bel pintu berbunyi. Ada tamu.

"Apakah ini kantor Narumi Detective?" seorang gadis muncul dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Ah..iya, memangnya ada apa?" canggung Shoutaro.

"Bahaya, ada monster!" cemas gadis tersebut.

"Apa?" Shoutaro seketika itu kaget, dan bergegas pergi mendatangi tempat monster itu berada. Dengan topinya yang dia bawa. "Tunjukkan padaku, dimana monster itu berada?"

Gadis itu membawa Shoutaro ke tempat kejadian. Sebelum Shoutaro pergi, Philip yang kelaur secara tiba-tiba mencegatnya.

"Bawa ini!" Philip memberikan sebuat DoubleDriver.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini akan membantu...aku akan membantumu" ucapnya.

Tanpa panjang lebar, Shoutaro membawanya.

**Tempat Kejadian**

Shoutaro melihat monster itu mengamuk. Mengobrak-abrik tempat disekitarnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan dia membuat kota ini menangis!" Shoutaro menghampirinya. Mencoba menghajarnya. Tapi tak mempan. _"Kuat sekali!" _gumam Shoutaro. Berkali-kali memukul, berkali-kali juga dia terhempas jauh ke belakang.

"Tch...jika seperti ini terus, maka aku akan kalah. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tiba-tiba Shoutaro teringat dengan benda yang Philip berikan padanya. Mirip seperti benda saat di gedung tersebut. Shoutaro bingung harus menggunakannya bagaimana. Tapi dia ingat seketika memasang DoubleDriver di pinggangnya. Seketika itu juga tali besi keluar dari benda tersebut.

"Benda macam apa ini?" Shoutaro masih kelabakan.

"_Kau lama sekali, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi!"_ tiba-tiba Shoutaro mendengar suara Philip tapi tak melihatnya.

"Hei, itukah kau Philip? Dimana kau? Aku mendengarmu tapi tak bisa menemukanmu?" Shoutaro terus berlirik kesana kemari mencari Philip.

"_Bodoh, aku ada dalam pikiranmu. Pikiran kita berdua sekarang menyatu"_

"Hah!? Jangan bercanda denganku!"

"_Untuk apa aku bercanda dengan itu, aku bisa mendengar semua pikiranmu. Begitu halnya apa yang kau katakan meskipun itu dalam hatimu"_

Shoutaro terkejut, juga sedikit cemas. "Berarti dari tadi kau mendengarkan pikiranku?"

"_Tidak juga, saat kau memakai DoubleDriver itu, maka pikiran kita saling menyatu"_

Shoutaro melihat ke bagian pinggangnya. "Oh..syukurlah, setidaknya saat perjalanan dia tidak membaca pikiranku yang bertindak mesum tadi" hela nafas Shoutaro panjang.

"_Aku mendengar apa yang kau katakan itu!"_

Seketika Shoutaro tertegun. "Ah..sudahlah, tolong jelaskan padaku! Monster apa itu?" Shoutaro sepertinya sedang sibuk mengelak serangan dari monster tersebut.

"_Monster itu disebut Dopant. Mereka adalah manusia yang memakai Gaia Memory yang tak terkontrol"_

"Maksudmu Gaia Memory seperti saat di gedung itu"

"_Iya, sekarang berubahlah! Aku telah menyisipkan 3 Gaia Memory khusus ke dalam saku blazermu"_

Shoutaro mengeceknya dan benar saja. "Sejak kapan kau..."

"_Itu tidak penting, sekarang saatnya, tunjukkan kekuatan kita pada monster tersebut"_

Shoutaro mengambil Gaia Memory hitam keunguan. Dan memencet tombol yang ada di Gaia Memory itu.

**CYCLONE... **Philip memencetnya juga dari ruang rahasia.

**JOKER...**Shoutaro juga. Lalu menyilangkan tangan mereka berlawanan sisi.

HENSHIN..ucap mereka bersamaan. Philip memasukkan Cyclone Gaia Memory ke slot DoubleDriver Belt bagian kanan, lalu muncul di slot DoubleDriver Belt kanan milik Shoutaro. Dia memasukkan Joker Gaia Memory ke slot bagian kirinya. Seketika dia mendorongnya dengan menyilangkan tangan bersamaan lalu membuka tangan lebar-lebar. Berubah! Double.

"Jadi, inikah kekuatan tersebut?" Shoutaro kaget sambil memegang-megang wajahnya dengan tangan kiri

"Iya, inilah yang disebut Double" mata kanan Double berkedip tanda Philip yang memegang bagian kanan tubuh Double.

"Baiklah! Ayo hitung dosa-dosamu!" secara bersamaan mereka mengatakan hal tersebut. Mendekati dopant, menghajarnya dengan tinju Joker. Dan dopant terlontar. Terus berkali-kali menghajarnya dan akhirnya terpental jauh.

"Ayo, selesaikan ini Shoutaro!"

"Caranya?" Shoutaro bingung.

"Masukkan saja Joker Memory ke dalam slot yang terletak di bagian pinggang kiriku, seperti ini!" tangan kanan Double seketika mengambil Joker Memory dan memasukkannya ke dalam slot dan menekannya.

**JOKER...MAXIMUM DRIVER...**

Seakan Double terbang dengan angin Cyclone. Dan seketika mereka berdua mengambil posisi menyerang dan berkata bersamaan.

"Joker Extreme!" melesatkan dua tendangan berbeda yang mereka dimana sama-sama terbelah. Dengan tendangan yang satu kaki dan satu kakinya lagi yang langsung menghancurkan dopant tersebut. Misi selesai.

**Esok**

Shoutaro dengan santainya menyeruput secangkir kopi dengan mencoba duduk di kursi paman Soukichi. Melihat mesin ketik yang antik milik paman. Dia mencobanya dan ternyata berfungsi. Mencoba mancari secarik kertas dan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin ketik tersebut.

_Kasus hari ini selesai, ini baru pertama kalinya aku mengetik di mesim ketik milik paman. Dan kali pertama juga, aku menyelesaikan misi dengan diriku-sendiri...oh, tidak maksudku dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang aku selamatkan bersama paman bernama Philip. Aku rasa dia tidak buruk juga sebagai manusia. Harus kumaklumi karena dia juga anak yang bisa bebas dari penjaranya itu. Kurasa aku harus menjalani hubungan yang baik padanya. Atau justru harus berperan sebagai seseorang yang mengajarinya semua hal boleh dan tidak boleh dia lakukan, layaknya seorang kakak baginya.._

Selesai mengetik sesuatu, kini Shoutaro akan percaya dan yakin bahwa dia bisa menjalani warisan yang telah diberikan paman padanya. Menjadi lebih melindungi kota Fuuto dari ancaman monster yang disebut dopant. Sambil memandang Philip yang sedang asik membaca buku kosongnya. Menghampiri dan berlagak sok keren dihadapan Philip. Itulah Shoutaro..bersama Philip, menjadi...Double.

End


End file.
